U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,887 discloses a pump including an integrated motor and rotor. U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0119963 discloses an integrated electric oil pump including a gerotor pump. U.S. Pub. No. 2015/0288249 discloses an eccentric motor.